


Дети

by deafness



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Life, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deafness/pseuds/deafness
Summary: С чего начинается кризис в отношениях? Ифань и Чанель знают, что с задержек на работе и недомолвок.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 2





	Дети

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на фестиваль exo unpopular's study fest  
> тема: Суровые преподавательские будни. В центре внимания - не столько сама школа, сколько преподавательская работа
> 
> Довольно ленивый шаг с моей стороны, но мои герои живут в вымышленной вселенной, в вымышленной стране с вымышленной системой образования, которая удобна мне и вообще она здесь не главная. Приятного чтения :3

Чанель чувствовал себя очень глупо, когда сочинил в голове всякие планы на вечер, который они провели бы с Фанем вместе, если бы этот самый Ифань вовремя появился дома, а Ифань вернулся почти ночью, и Чанель правда не знает, что уже думать. Он бы мог закатить скандал, мог бы начать пороть всякую чушь про измены или про остывшие чувства, но он знаком с Ифанем слишком долго, кажется, всю свою жизнь, чтобы даже заподозрить мужа в неверности. Все потому, что Крис мог бы получить награду за достижения в области отшивания всех, кто только попытается проявить к нему интерес. Возможно, Ифань так сильно любит его? А возможно, просто не хочет тратить силы хоть на что-нибудь, кроме него и своей работы. В своей жизни Ифань по-настоящему мог отдаться только Чанелю и детям, которых правда очень любил. Что уже говорить, если Ифань добровольно взял на себя классное руководство. Что касается Чанеля: Чан искренне пытается верить в то, что муж за последний год просто немного устал, и не от него, все же работа отнимает много сил и энергии.

Возвращаться домой позже обычного Крис стал не так давно, но за последние месяцы такие задержки участились, и Чанелю это совершенно не нравилось. Можно сколько угодно любить свою работу, но не настолько. Вот Чанель тоже любит то, что он делает, у него тоже много работы, но он позволяет себе отдыхать и отвлекаться, хотя бы чтобы находить время на личную жизнь. Даже если эта личная жизнь предпочитает ему проверку домашних заданий или внеклассные бесплатные занятия с отстающими учениками. Этим приходящий домой Ифань под ночь постоянно и оправдывался.

— Сэхун уже делает успехи, Чан, я не могу оставить его без поддержки перед экзаменами, — Ифань тяжело вздыхает, завалившись на кровать рядом с мужем. Сейчас ему хочется только немного ласки и спать.

— Фань, у тебя и раньше были отстающие ученики, но ты не возвращался домой в девять вечера, — спокойно произносит Чан, зарываясь в волосы Фаня пальцами и мягко почесывая его голову, чтобы немного расслабить.

— Ты когда так делаешь, мне уснуть хочется, а не выяснять с тобой отношения, — Фань довольно улыбается, прикрыв глаза.

— Я пытаюсь с тобой поговорить и понять, что с тобой происходит, а не выясняю отношения, — закатив глаза, Чан убирает руку. Его очень задевает то, что обычное беспокойство Фань называет выяснением отношений, делая из Чанеля какого-то глупого истеричного мужа.

— Со мной все хорошо, — хмыкает Фань, подняв на Чанеля недовольный взгляд. — Чан, пожалуйста, я очень устал и не хочу сейчас обсуждать проблемы.

— Хорошо, ты очень устал и не хочешь обсуждать проблемы, — повторяет за мужем Чанель и, встав с кровати, уходит на кухню, чтобы не мешать Ифаню отдыхать.

Фань вымученно стонет и зарывается лицом в подушку. Что он может сделать, если у Сэхуна действительно проблемы, и Фань хочет быть для него опорой в сложный для ученика период. Хотя, возможно, он сам себе в этом не признается, но все куда глубже, и причина, по которой он все чаще возвращается домой позже положенного, в другом.

***

— Мне кажется, что нам стоит начать ходить к семейному психотерапевту, — Чанель ставит перед Фанем его завтрак и садится напротив. — Я много думал об этом… Мы с тобой переживали много кризисов, но я всегда ощущал тебя рядом, а сейчас… Я не знаю, я правда беспокоюсь, — Чанель очень хочет, чтобы Фань понял и принял его чувства, как и его предложение. Он думал об этом всю ночь, пока не мог уснуть и ворочался на своей половине кровати, мешая спать и Крису. К психотерапевту они уже ходили, по отдельности, но все же поддержка специалиста имела место быть и помогла им преодолеть многие трудности, поэтому и сейчас Чанель очень надеется на то, что им помогут не разрушить брак.

— Чан, я просто немного устаю на работе и занят тем, что готовлю свой класс к выпускным экзаменам, это важно для меня, — Фаню ужасно не нравится, что Чанель снова начинает свою нервотрёпку прямо с утра, с не самого радостного утра, потому что они оба плохо спали ночью.

Чан нервно усмехается, понимая, что теперь у Криса в приоритете не он и его чувства, которые Фань с завидной регулярностью игнорирует, а рейтинг его класса и учеников. Чану кажется, что Ифань слишком много на себя берет.

— Значит, тебя ждать после выпускного? — Чанель смотрит в календарь, хмыкая, ведь сейчас только конец февраля. И ждать чертовых три месяца, пока его мужчина обратит на него внимание, Чанель не хочет.

— Господи, Чанель, пожалуйста, не утрируй. Не веди себя так, — Фань закидывает напоследок остатки завтрака с тарелки в рот и запивает все последним глотком кофе, поднимаясь с места. — Я постараюсь сегодня вернуться пораньше, но не делай из этого всего трагедию, когда ты вообще таким стал?

Фань уходит из кухни, чтобы одеться и отправиться на работу, оставляя Чанеля наедине со своим завтраком и ужасным смятением. В голове крутится надоедливая мысль о том, что он пропустил момент, когда Фань перестал целовать его перед уходом на работу и желать хорошего дня.

Чанель приезжает на работу к третьему уроку, потому что ему в принципе не нужно находиться в школе с самого утра — он заведует внеклассными мероприятиями и сейчас, закончив с 14 февраля, занимается с детьми по мелочам. Его вызывают к директору где-то к концу рабочего дня, когда он мило беседует с любимым учеником, помогая ему развивать свои навыки писательства и мотивируя на то, чтобы не забрасывать это дело. Уже в кабинете ему сообщают классную, как посчитал позже сам Чанель, новость. С подачи школьной психологини ему поручили поставить спектакль, в котором обязательно должны будут подняться темы о дискриминации ЛГБТ, и Чан не знает, насколько это нарочно, но вышло весьма иронично, что именно класс Ифаня задействовали в этой постановке, а значит и сам Ифань примет непосредственное участие.

В школе об их отношениях знают все, даже ученики, потому что в эпоху Инстаграма как бы ты ни хотел что-то скрыть — не получится. Поначалу, конечно, случались всякие неприятные ситуации, когда они только пришли работать, но потом все будто привыкли, а Ифань и вовсе дважды становился лучшим учителем на ежегодной премии среди всех школ города. Ифань — гордость школы. Чанель, по версии всех, — просто его муж. Хотя только им двоим известно, сколько сил Чанель вложил в то, чтобы Ифань стал тем, кем является сейчас.

Ифань входит в кабинет мужа с его любимым недовольным выражением лица, ведь только что узнал о том, что он и Чанель стали ответственными за очередную школьную постановку, и он искренне считает, что детям она сейчас не нужна.

— У них экзамены на носу, им учиться надо, а их заставляют в каких-то спектаклях участвовать! — Ифань не может ругаться с директором или миссис Рей, но прекрасно может высказывать свое негодование Чанелю, который, честно, пропустил бы его мимо ушей, если бы сейчас у них не было такого напряжения в отношениях. Для Чанеля все звучит так, будто только у Криса важная работа, ведь экзамены и дурацкие тесты важнее и нужнее, чем Чанель с его внеклассной творческой деятельностью.

— Они дети, Ифань, а не роботы, представь себе, учеба волнует их настолько же сильно, как и желание потрахаться с кем-то на клевой вечеринке или пить до последнего не свалившегося с ног, — начинает Чанель пока ещё даже спокойно. — И спектакли на такие темы волнуют их точно так же, а если бы не волновали, на пробы не записалось бы уже столько учеников, в том числе твоих. Кстати, Сэхун тоже в списке желающих, а ещё Чондэ и Бэкхен, — Чанель кидает на стол список уже записавшихся на пробы учеников, конечно же, не упуская возможности упомянуть, что любимые отличники Фаня, которые занимают второе и третье места в рейтинге школы, так же не брезгуют такой самодеятельностью.

— Сэхуну лучше об учебе думать.

— Господи, Ифань, вспомни себя в восемнадцать! Ты по полной пользовался своим статусом капитана баскетбольной команды, пошел в заместители главы школьного совета только для того, чтобы устраивать в школе вечеринки, и, о боже мой, ты умудрился получить штраф за то, что на выпускном так сильно напился, что не смог убежать от полиции! — хмыкает Чанель, специально пересказывая Фаню то, что он и так знает, дабы напомнить о том, что детям нужна свобода, а не нудные учебники и тесты.

— Для меня всегда учеба оставалась в приоритете, — Фань недовольно смотрит на Чанеля.

— Нет, Ифань, тебе хотелось веселиться, как и всем. В твоем приоритете была задница вашего нападающего, а не учеба, — закатывает глаза Чан. — Не забывай об этом, когда в очередной раз захочешь напомнить своим ученикам об экзаменах, поверь, они знают. И не смей портить мне мою работу, — добавляет Чанель, ведь этот спектакль входит именно в его обязанности. — Ты уже поставил свою работу превыше всего, даже меня, но ещё и свою работу я тебе унижать не дам.

— Чанель, — Фань встаёт из-за стола, отставив список учеников, который держал до этого в руке. — Ну хоть в школе можно обойтись без выяснения, кто кому и чего не поставил в приоритет? — Фань устало трёт глаза и надевает обратно очки.

— Дома ты устаешь говорить со мной о нас, на выходных ты точно так же занят работой, отпуск у нас нескоро, уж прости, это последнее место, где в принципе с тобой можно поговорить, — фыркает Чанель.

— Не о чем говорить, Чан. Эту проблему придумал у себя в голове ты, и только ты ее видишь, доставая меня, — Фань уже чувствует, что устал, а впереди ещё два урока. — Просто успокойся, пожалуйста. — Он уходит, слыша звонок на урок, снова оставляя Чанеля наедине с самим собой и своими чувствами, которые только что полностью обесценили, ведь Фань давно не называл его проблемы надуманными и неважными.

Оставшись в кабинете математики после всех уроков и проведенного дополнительного занятия с двумя ученицами, наедине с самим собой, Фань снимает очки и устало зарывается в волосы пальцами. Ещё немного таких истерик от Чанеля, и ничем хорошим это не закончится. Не то чтобы они раньше не ссорились, не то чтобы на разных этапах их отношений не хотелось все бросить, но сейчас Фань просто чувствует, что у него нет сил объяснять Чану, что происходит. У него нет сил себе самому все объяснить, потому что он сам не понимает свое состояние. По всем симптомам у него или депрессия, или выгорание, или не пойми что, и эти капризы его нервной системы могут иметь причины куда глубже. Фань, может, и хотел бы согласиться на предложение мужа о том, чтобы посетить психотерапевта, но все же он боится того, что по мере терапии может всплыть. Крис чертовски боится окончательно разочароваться в муже, своем выборе, потраченных годах на эти отношения, потому что даже если они и разберутся во всем, останется только одно. Все упрется в то, что Ифань хочет и готов стать родителем, а Чанель — нет. Крису чертовски больно думать об этом, потому что он знает, что Чан любит детей, он каждый день видит, как его большой и неуклюжий муж возится с первоклассниками, подростками и выпускниками, как у него получается ладить со всеми, и Фань не может не испытывать банальную и глупую ревность. Ревновать мужа к их ученикам, будто у них уже есть свои дети, ещё надо уметь. Вот Крис прекрасно с этим справляется и очень тяжело переживает такие вспышки, пытаясь себя одергивать и сосредоточиваться хотя бы на работе. Она ему столько стресса не приносит.

— Чертов Пак, — Фань ерошит волосы и, надев обратно очки, встаёт со стула. Он обещал вернуться домой вовремя.

Фань удивлённо смотрит на машину мужа, которая стоит на парковке, хотя тут ее быть не должно. Хмыкнув, он возвращается в школу, надеясь найти Чана в его кабинете. Он привык входить без стука, поэтому сейчас неловко извиняется, ведь своим внезапным визитом очень испугал Бэкхена, который чуть ли не подпрыгнул на кресле, разлив на себя остатки чая.

— Что случилось? Он выглядел так, будто я застукал вас за чем-то непристойным, — спрашивает Фань, после того как Бэк спешно ушел.

— Несмешная шутка, — хмыкает Чанель. — На тебя жаловался, что наседаешь на него со своей математикой, — он тоже умеет несмешно шутить.

— Вот кого-кого, а его я вообще не трогаю, — закатывает глаза Крис, ведь Бэкхен может решать самые сложные задачи как никто другой в его классе. — Я серьезно, что случилось?

— Влюбился, — усмехается Чан, собираясь, а на скептичное выражение лица мужа вздыхает. — Правда влюбился, переживает.

— Миссис Рэй не жалуется, что тебе дети доверяют больше, чем ей? — Фань улыбается, ведь это далеко не первый раз, когда ученики обращаются за помощью именно к Чанелю, и тот искренне помогает им со всем профессионализмом, ведь в первую очередь он тоже детский психолог.

— Наоборот, я ей помогаю. Я вот тоже занимаюсь терапией. Так неприятный тебе спектакль — это драматерапия, — Чанель убирает на своем рабочем месте и, проверив все, выходит вместе с Фанем из кабинета.

— Мне он не неприятен, Чан, я переживаю, чтобы все эти внеклассные занятия не влияли на рейтинг.

— Ты уже слышал мое мнение на этот счёт, я не хочу повторяться, — Чан вообще не хочет больше это обсуждать.

— Ты домой? — Фань тоже не хотел бы больше говорить о проблемах. Хотя бы сегодня.

— Я хочу в зал, — Чанель всем телом ощущает необходимость в физической нагрузке, чтобы хоть немного сбросить напряжение.

— Хорошо… Я приготовлю ужин, — Фань надеется на понимание Чана, ведь ругаться и жить все время на ножах ему совершенно не нравится.

— Спасибо, — Чан кидает взгляд на мужа и, вздохнув, мягко чмокает его на прощание в губы. Все же он любит Ифаня, несмотря на некоторые недомолвки. Да, его слова, бывает, очень ранят, но Чанель все равно старается понять, в чем причина его поведения, и помочь, потому что у него нет никого ближе мужа.

***

Чанель оборачивается на хлопок двери и невольно улыбается, потому что к нему идет своей слегка косолапой походкой Ифань, поправляя очки и как всегда щурясь.

— Удивительно даже, что ты вовремя, может, мне переехать в школу, чтобы ты и домой так возвращался? — усмехается он.

— Прекрати, ну хотя бы не здесь, Чан, — Крис, конечно, терпит подколы мужа, но все же не хочет ругаться при учениках.

— Сейчас ещё другие подтянутся, и начнем, — Чанель вздыхает, но больше не развивает эту тему, настраиваясь на труд. Он уже предвкушает долгую и продуктивную работу, каждый раз чувствуя себя действительно счастливым, когда детям нравится то, чем они тут занимаются.

— Мы с Сэхуном только закончили, он просил передать, что поест и придет, — Фань, сев рядом с мужем, невольно оглядывает уже пришедших учеников, которые сидят на сцене, кто где. — Почему Бэкхен один? — наклонившись к Чану, Фань невольно кладет руку на его колено — хорошо, что их не видно за другими креслами.

— Потому что Сэхун кушает, — Чан усмехается — ему его ответ кажется забавным.

— А Чондэ разве не участвует? — Крис заглядывает в бумаги, что держит у себя на руках, Чанель и снова смотрит в список участников, видя среди них и Чена.

— Они поссорились, — Чан поджимает губы, ведь об этом они тоже говорили с Бэком тогда, когда Крис их потревожил.

— А то я думаю, чего они несколько дней уже как не общаются во время урока. — Раньше Крис только и замечал, как эти двое дергают друг друга, то сверяя свои ответы в задачах, то просто чтобы похихикать над чем-то, а в последние дни будто неродные. — Это не в Чена Бэк влюбился, признался ему, но Чен не принял его чувства, и они поссорились? — тут же выдвигает свою гипотезу Ифань, фыркая, когда Чанель тыкает ему локтем под ребра.

— Ты пересмотрел своих тайских сериалов, — Чан весело улыбается, не ожидав от Криса такой вовлечённости в вопрос. — И нет, Бэк не в Чена влюбился, и Чен в Бэка не влюбился, у них там свои недомолвки, но я надеюсь, они помирятся, потому что они претендуют не на последние роли, и ссора точно будет мешать их взаимодействию.

— Тогда вопрос о том, где Чен, все ещё актуален, — Крис снова оглядывает сцену, ведь, в силу своего плохого зрения, мог кого-то и не заметить. Но все же на сцене Чондэ не было, потому что появился он вместе с Хуном.

Чанель улыбается, ведь наконец в зале собрались все, кто хотел участвовать, а значит можно начинать.

***

— Мне кажется, или Бэкхен какой-то нервный? — Фань садится напротив Чанеля в кафетерии и привычным движением берет с его тарелки с салатом кусочек помидора. Они репетируют после занятий три раза в неделю, Ифань посещает каждое, надеясь, что это как-то поможет ему справится с теми проблемами, которые возникли в их отношениях, да и отвлечет его от того, о чем он так часто думает. И пусть самих репетиций было пока что не так много, он не мог не заметить, что его ученик ведёт себя не так как обычно.

— С чего ты взял? — Чанель конечно же знает, в чем причина, но даже если Ифань его муж, это не значит, что он может и в праве рассказывать обо всем, чем делятся его ученики с ним. Хотя допускает мысль, что Крис и сам может обо всем догадаться.

— Просто наблюдения… Ну ты же знаешь, Чанель, — Фань фыркает, ненавидя, когда муж его за нос водит.

— И что мне теперь тебе рассказывать секреты Бэкхена? Он мне их доверил, а не тебе, — хмыкнув, Чанель подвигает свою тарелку с едой ближе к мужу, потому что тот снова позарился на кусочек огурца. — Если ты так переживаешь за его успеваемость, то тут можешь успокоиться, он гребаный гений и даже без подготовки может уделать всех в классе, — возможно всех, кроме Джесс, которая и занимала первое место в рейтинге школы, как раз из-за того, что Бэкхен не готовится, а еще весьма невнимательный.

— Я не пекусь только об оценках, ментальное состояние моих детей мне тоже важно, — хмурится Ифань, потому что Чанель звучит так, будто предъявляет ему за то, что он не достаточно хорошо беспокоится о своем классе.

— Грозный папочка, — Чан усмехается, уже не первый раз слыша от Криса это «мои дети». Однажды он даже неосторожно поправил мужа, мол не его, вроде как на него даже обиделись, но сам Чан не особо предал этому значение.

— Я просто переживаю, — Фань отворачивается от Чана, съедая остатки салата и стараясь снова отогнать от себя мысли о том, что муж отцом становиться не хочет.

— Если голодный, я могу взять что-нибудь еще? — Чанель не может не заметить, с каким аппетитом Крис оставляет его тарелку пустой, поэтому быстро спохватывается, стоит Фаню кивнуть.

— Спасибо, — Фань с улыбкой благодарит мужа, когда перед ним опускаются его любимые сэндвичи и картошка.

— Пожалуйста. А по поводу Бэкхена… я надеюсь, эта постановка ему поможет разобраться в своих чувствах.

— Так он?.. — Фань пусть и увлеченно жует свой обед, но не упускает всех намеков и деталей их с Чаном разговора, кажется, начав все понимать. Он и раньше допускал мысль о нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации Бэка, а сейчас и вовсе не остаётся сомнений, что он гей.

— Угу, я поэтому и дал ему главную роль… хотя он, ко всему прочему, правда талантлив.

— А вторая главная роль у Сэхуна по той же причине? — Фань с прищуром смотрит на Чанеля, понимая, что муж что-то намутил уже, потому что знает его слишком много лет, чтобы не догадаться, что Чанель не просто так ему рассказывает тут все, гуляя вокруг да около, и вообще так трясется над этой постановкой.

— Я тебе уже все сказал, — хмыкает Чанель.

Фань только усмехается, представляя Чанеля в роли первоклассной свахи, если у него, конечно, получится то, что он там задумал. Конечно, так же он надеется и на то, что Бэку это поможет, а вот в поведении Сэхуна он никаких изменений не заметил, а проводит с ним куда больше времени, чем с Бэком.

***

Фань выходит из душа, вытирая полотенцем мокрые темные волосы, и садится на кровать к мужу. Он вдруг задумывается о том, что у них довольно давно не было секса, и правда не знает, дело ли в нем и в том, в чем он так не хочет разбираться, или причина банальна и проста — они устают.

— Что читаешь? — он заглядывает в планшет Чанеля и усмехается, видя на экране их любимый комикс. — Новая глава?

— Угу, наконец-то, думал уже, что не дождусь, — Чан поднимает взгляд на Фаня и мягко стирает с уголка губ остатки зубной пасты. — Я тебе скинул, будет время — прочти, — слегка улыбается.

Крис невольно тянется за рукой и ее мягкими касаниями, оказываясь совсем близко к лицу Чанеля, и мягко целует его губы, чувствуя тянущую тоску от того, что, кажется, он непозволительно давно целовал мужа вот так.

Чанель глотает удивление со слюной, прикрывая глаза и позволяя Фаню забрать из его рук планшет, но когда тот нависает сверху, а нежный поцелуй становится чувственным и жадным, Чан упирается руками в грудь мужа и заставляет того отстраниться.

— Что? Ты не готов? — Фань чувствует, как Чанель сжимает в кулак футболку на его груди и явно протестует против его действий.

— Я не хочу, — Чанель вообще не понимает, как у Фаня в голове сложились пазлы, и он полез к нему с сексом, когда у них в отношениях сейчас такая напряжённая ситуация, все не сдвигающаяся с мертвой точки — все попытки Чана снова поднять эту тему безуспешно остаются на уровне «я просто устал, Чан, не драматизируй». А устал на самом деле Чанель, от которого закрываются и не позволяют даже узнать то, в чем он мог бы помочь.

— Если я попытаюсь выяснить причину, мы поссоримся? — Фань вздыхает и уваливается рядом. Неприятно получать отказ от любимого человека, но он прекрасно понимает, почему Чанель так поступает.

— Конечно, мы поссоримся, или ты вдруг решил мне все рассказать? — фыркает Чанель.

— Ладно-ладно, хорошо, я не лезу, — Фань совершенно не готов сейчас снова поднимать нависшую над ними тему, которая постоянно напоминает о себе в каких-то мелочах.

— Не лезет он, — закатывает глаза Чанель и вообще встаёт с постели, только вот он и метра не проходит к двери, а устало падает обратно на край кровати и усиленно трет ладонями лицо.

Он чувствует себя совершенно раздавленным таким поведением мужа, который вдруг решил, что именно сейчас полезть к нему с сексом — лучший вариант, при всем при том зная, как Чанель относится к решению проблем посредством секса (очень плохо). Хотя Чанель уверен, что Фань в принципе проблемы не видит.

— Чан, — Фань сползает на пол и садится перед мужем, понимая, что все его попытки игнорировать претензии Чана заходят слишком далеко.

— Если ты снова собрался уверять меня в том, что я себе что-то придумал, то лучше ложись обратно в кровать, а не сиди тут передо мной, будто провинился в чем-то, — Чан даже смотреть на Ифаня сейчас не хочет, потому что когда тот так сидит перед ним и смотрит своими большими искренними глазами, хочется ему все простить и отпустить, а он сейчас этого совершенно не заслужил.

— Я не хотел тебя ни в чем уверять, — Крис вздыхает, осторожно касаясь пальцами колен Чана.

— Чего ты тогда сидишь тут передо мной? — Чанель теперь совсем ничего не понимает.

— Чан… давай просто не будем сейчас, ладно? Мы можем… просто лечь спать? Мы оба очень устаем, я хочу приходить домой и просто расслабляться, а не ругаться с тобой…

— Хорошо, — Чан убирает руки Криса со своих ног и прячет их под одеялом, отворачиваясь от половины Ифаня и надеясь, что муж его трогать больше не будет. В голову даже закрадываются мысли о том, что Чанель хочет, чтобы его вообще больше не трогал муж, раз снова просто пытается все замять и ничего не выяснять, никакие проблемы не решать. Возможно, он думает как истерик и сейчас не прав, но он и правда устал. Слушать это участившееся «Давай не будем», «я устаю», «просто оставь все» уже просто невозможно.

***

Бэкхен нервно курит перед тем, как идти на репетицию и снова видеться там с Сэхуном, от вида которого внутри все переворачивается и сжимается, а сердце и вовсе грозит ему инфарктом или как минимум тахикардией. Дело в том, что Сэхун обо всем знает и мучает его своей неопределенностью. От момента, как Бэк, вусмерть напившись, признался во всем Сэхуну, прошло не так много времени, но он уже хочет вернуть все назад и не пить в тот вечер. Возможно, он бы даже и с Чондэ не поссорился, но жизнь такая, какая она есть, а Бэк в ней несмышленый влюбленный гей, который рассорился со своим лучшим другом и почти потерял свое достоинство, потому что хочется найти Сэхуна, и его обо всем расспросить. Чертов Сэ вообще из головы не выходит теперь. Отказал бы ему уже или, наоборот, принял его чувства, но нет, Сэхун выбрал тактику избегать и ничего не решать.

Вздохнув, Бэк тушит бычок и выбрасывает его в мусор, надеясь, что эта репетиция пройдет лучше, чем прошлая, когда он сильно лажал и расстраивал Чанеля, а ему очень не нравится расстраивать самого любимого преподавателя, пусть тот даже у них ничего и не ведёт.

— Хорошо, что я тебя застал здесь, — Сэхун появляется в курилке очень неожиданно, а Бэкхен почти физически чувствует, как от испуга его сердце делает кульбит.

— Сэхун, блять! — Бэк готов броситься на одноклассника с кулаками, когда приходит в себя после заминки и понимает, что его тут чертовски перепугали. Хотя, возможно, это и к лучшему, он не сразу начал думать о том, что, о боже, Сэхун здесь и хочет с ним поговорить.

— Спокойной-спокойно, все хорошо, я не хотел тебя пугать, — Сэ мило улыбается, и Бэк снова получает прямой удар в сердце. Чертов О Сэхун совсем его не щадит. — Покуришь со мной?

— Хун, что происходит? — Бэкхен, если честно, в шоке, потому что парень ведёт себя максимально странно в свете последних событий.

— Я хочу покурить с тобой?

— Не строй из себя дурачка. Ты мне даже никак не ответил! Просто сбежал! — Бэк прямо сейчас готов расплакаться от дикой несправедливости по отношению к нему, ведь он хороший человек, правда хороший, а с ним вот так обращаются.

— Прости, — Хун понимает, что, скорее всего, именно он и виноват в таком состоянии Бэкхена, что уже даже мистер Ву спрашивал у него на их занятиях, что с Бэкхеном. — Я понимаю, что просить тебя об этом ужасно… я вообще пришел, чтобы поговорить об этом всем… — Хун виновато смотрит на Бэка, надеясь, что тот послушает его. — Я хотел бы… в смысле, я не знаю, чего ты от меня ждёшь и как ты представляешь отношения со мной, и мне, правда, хочется узнать, — Сэ смущенно опускает взгляд, чтобы не смотреть на Бэка и не нервничать еще больше, а то он и так уже заикается и в панике вспоминает слова, чтобы не звучать как придурок. — Я много думал, что меня останавливает, и дошел до того, что я просто боюсь, типа, не оправдать твои ожидания… Возможно, я много на себя беру, но, эм, как-то так, — Сэхун нервно затягивается, потому что Бэк для него все годы, что они учатся вместе, как некий кумир или тот, чью жизнь он хотел бы прожить, потому что у него есть все: от блистательного ума до богатых родителей, и когда на него, простого О Сэхуна, обратили внимание, он натурально растерялся.

Бэкхен сейчас тоже стоит в растерянности, потому что думал, что просто не привлекает Сэхуна, что ему точно нравятся горячие парни типа Тао или капитана их хоккейной команды, но никак не победитель всех математических олимпиад, который ко всему прочему любит шахматы.

— Я думаю… Что мы можем попробовать, точнее, я правда хотел бы. Я надеюсь, что у нас не будет как у наших героев, — Сэхуну вообще очень жаль персонажа Бэкхена, который сталкивается с самой настоящей травлей из-за своей ориентации. Сэхун не хочет им такого будущего.

— Так точно не будет… — Бэкхену снова хочется расплакаться от того, что он слышит сейчас, ведь не ожидал, что Сэхун беспокоится о нем и не хочет его разочаровывать. — Все хорошо, Сэхун, мы правда можем попробовать, — Бэк неловко улыбается, смотря на парня.

— Тогда идём на репетицию, раз мы более или менее все выяснили. Я надеюсь, ты больше не будешь так бессовестно лажать, как на двух последних репетициях, — весело улыбается Хун, выкидывая бычок и спрыгивая с подоконника.

— Это твоя вина! Я из-за тебя так сильно переживал! — возмущению Бэка не было бы предела, если бы Хун не обнял его за плечи, ведя в зал. Ему даже говорить перехотелось из-за того, как его мягко прижали к себе. Такое начало отношений ему даже очень нравится.

***

Ифань давно уже так не волновался из-за того, что Чанеля нет дома так поздно, и он не отвечает ни на его звонки, ни на сообщения. Конечно, он взрослый мужчина и может делать со своим свободным вечером что хочет, но когда они с ним в ссоре, ему сложно адекватно обо всем думать. В голову лезут только переживания и всякие глупости, в общем-то, не безосновательно, потому что муж вваливается в квартиру в начале первого таким вдрызг пьяным, что Ифань даже напрягает память для того, чтобы вспомнить, когда он Чанеля видел таким в последний раз. Кажется, еще в университете.

— Господи, Пак, ты как вообще в таком состоянии добрался до дома? — Крис подхватывает Чана, когда тот, пытаясь снять обувь, запутывает руки в свисающем с шеи шарфе и чуть не сваливается на пол.

— Меня… Су донес, — Чан наваливается на Криса и просто виснет на нем, потому что обувь, куртка и шарф против него, и сам он с ними точно не справится. Хорошо, когда есть Ифань, который усаживает его на обувной шкаф и принимается раздевать.

— Су? Ты уверен? — Фань скептично смотрит на старшего, потому что его друг мог ему разве что удачи пожелать в нелегком пути с первого этажа на одиннадцатый.

— Ну, может, не Су, может, таксист, я не знаю, я не запомнил, — Чан через слово запинается и недовольно ноет из-за того, что Крис тут ему допросы устраивает. — Я так есть хочу… черт, я хочу сладкого, — Чанель предпринимает попытку встать и пойти на кухню, но путается снова в своих длинных ногах и растягивается на полу. Он так и лежит, только на спину переваливается, смотря теперь на нависшего над ним Криса.

— Как дела у Су? — Фань даже не знает, помогать Чану или нет, потому что, кажется, он комфортно себя чувствует и вставать не хочет.

— Серьезно? Как дела у Су? Может, спросишь, как дела у меня? Знаешь, у меня все хуево, — Чанель переводит взгляд с Ифаня на потолок. — Мой муж в последнее время очень отдалился от меня. Я пытался с ним говорить, потому что я, блять, переживаю, а он отмахивается от меня, как от надоелдивой, нет, надледивой… блять, как от мухи, короче, — Чан фыркает на свой язык, который не хочет произносить слова. — Я, как дебил, бьюсь о стекло, думая, что вот он — выход, а нет, это гребаное стекло. Мои чувства обесценивают, мои мысли приводят меня к таким выводам… я бы сказал это слово, но я его сейчас не смогу сказать, — Чанель и «выговорить» не использует, потому что это еще сложнее, чем «неутешительным». — К плохим выводам… я себя чувствую таким ненужным, — Чанель замолкает, потому что уже не чувствует вообще сил что-то говорить, он и так об этом ныл Кенсу весь вечер, и, если бы не друг, он наверное домой не вернулся бы, потому что только любимый Су смог уверить его в том, что Крис его ждет и переживает. Чанель на самом деле еще много хотел бы Крису сказать, но выпитое им накануне и усталость берут над ним верх, и он просто вырубается, оставляя Фаня наедине со всем услышанным.

Крис тяжело вздыхает, даже не подозревая, что все настолько плохо. Ему правда казалось, что Чанель успокоится, поверит ему, что он устает и дело только в этом, но его муж всегда был чертовски чувствительным и, наверное, на каком-то интуитивном уровне ощущал все, что с Ифанем происходило. Ему никогда не удавалось ничего скрыть и сейчас не удалось, а вот сделать любимому человеку больно — очень даже.

Подняв Чанеля на руки, Фань относит его в спальню, укладывает на кровать и осторожно раздевает, все продолжая думать о том, как выходить из сложившейся ситуации. Пока что в голову ничего умнее попытаться снова уверить Чана в том, что Крис справляется и все хорошо не приходит. Хотя смысла в этом мало — Чанель не поверит. Говорить правду все еще страшно… в принципе, разбираться в мыслях о том, что с ним самим происходит, — страшно.

— Прости меня, солнце, — Крис только и может, что «поговорить» со спящим мужем, поглаживая его по голове и надеясь на то, что он найдет в себе силы и с бодрствующим Чаном поговорить на самую животрепещущую тему.

***

— Мистер Ву сегодня такой злой, — ноет Хун, ложась Бэку на колени и чувствуя себя намного лучше от того, что его парень не протестует, а наоборот немного неуверенно, но зарывается в его волосы пальцами. — Можешь не стесняться, мне нравится, расслабляет, — Сэхун улыбается, смотря на Бэка, который только больше смущается. Честно, Хун каждый раз, вот уже две недели как они вместе, пребывает в диком восторге от смущенной мордашки Бэка, который раньше казался весьма своенравным. — Так вот, он заставил меня решать какие-то невыполнимые задачи, ещё и дополнительно задал кучу примеров, а уравнения какие-то вообще дикие нашел, без цифр, Бэк! Без цифр!

— Такое часто встречается в математике, — смеется Бэкхен. — Я могу тебе помочь с домашкой, — ему совсем не в тягость, тем более, что проводить время с Сэхуном оказалось чертовски круто и порой так сладко, что у Бэка аж зубы сводило и в груди все трепетало.

— Отлично, я согласен, с тобой точно будет приятнее, чем с хмурым мистером Ву, — хмыкает Сэ

— Чанель, кстати, тоже… Выглядит таким уставшим. Мы с Наен были у него вчера, он, конечно, вел себя как обычно, но выглядело так, будто он себя заставляет.

— Никогда не привыкну к тому, что мистер Пак разрешил тебе так себя называть, — хмыкает Сэ. — Может, они поссорились?

— Мне кажется… Это не корректно обсуждать отношения наших преподавателей…

— Ой, да брось, — Сэ хихикает, ведь они в их классе всех учителей обсуждали. — Это общечеловеческий порок — обсуждать всех и вся, сплетни — наше все, на сплетнях построены самые беспощадные и успешные бизнес-машины!

— Ну всё-все, я понял, — смеётся Бэк. — Просто мне как-то неловко… Но я правда думаю, что у них не все хорошо… На последней репетиции они даже не общались. — Бэк помнит, как Чанель все время провел с ними, а мистер Ву просто сидел в стороне за какими-то бумагами.

— Прикинь, сколько они уже вместе… Мне кажется, что когда я только перевелся к вам, они уже были вместе, а я уже учусь шесть лет…

— Я двенадцать, и, насколько помню, у нас в начальной школе была одна учительница, потом она уволилась, и мистер Ву стал нашим классным руководителем… чувак, они точно больше десяти лет вместе.

— Не называй меня чуваком, я твой парень, — хмыкает Сэхун, но тут же улыбается, чтобы Бэк не думал будто обидел его. — И да, это круто, хотя, наверное, из-за этого и проблемы? Когда долго вместе…

— Возможно, — Бэк не особо может теперь думать о проблемах в отношениях их учителей, потому что Сэхун назвал себя его парнем, отчего мурашки по всему телу побежали, а Сэхун сейчас кажется самым прекрасным существом в мире. — Мне нравится… как ты говоришь… твой парень, — Бэк наклоняется и несмело накрывает губы Хуна, не сдерживая тихого восхищенного вздоха, когда его увереннее целуют, наклоняя к себе ближе. Целоваться с Сэхуном на самом деле потрясающе, и Бэк бы вечность целовал эти губы, если бы только ему дали возможность.

***

Фань несколько минут уже стоит на парковке и чувствует себя извращенцем, смотря на то, как Сэхун и Бэкхен целуются на капоте машины последнего. Они улыбаются в перерывах и совершенно не могут друг от друга оторваться, их даже не беспокоит, что они в школе, и Ифаня, кажется, не беспокоит то, что он может опоздать на урок. Он смотрит на то, какие Бэк и Сэхун счастливые, понимая, что сам таким похвастаться не может. Их с Чанелем страсть прошла очень много лет назад, уступив место размеренным, но очень сильным чувствам, но даже так Крис чувствует себя каким-то старым и пыльным дедом, который давно поставил на себе крест и каждый год готовится умирать. Когда парни, услышав звонок на урок, все же отрываются друг от друга и бегут в класс, ещё бы: первый — математика с мистером Ву, опаздывать нельзя, сам мистер Ву продолжает сидеть в машине и жалеть о том, что ему не восемнадцать, что не он так вжимал Чанеля в капот своей машины, и не они выглядели счастливыми, словно наелись пыльцы фей.

— Это очень странно, — Сэхун сидит на парте Бэка, ведь мистера Ву нет уже пятнадцать минут, а так он на свои уроки обычно не опаздывает.

— Может, что-то случилось? — Бэк не то чтобы паникер, но вот девочки с задних парт уже предположили всякие аварии или чего хуже.

— Да ну, не нагнетайте, давайте думать об этом как о халяве, — Чондэ весело смотрит на парней, старательно вырисовывая на руке Сэхуна член.

— Если ты мечтаешь стать татуировщиком, то с таким ты далеко не уедешь, — Бэк скептично смотрит на творение своего друга.

— Сэхун просто неподходящая модель, — фыркает Чондэ, считая свой шедевр вполне себе достойным, особенно Сэхуна, хотя ему впору было бы нарисовать на лбу огромную задницу, коей он и является.

— Может, это у тебя в голове одни члены? — Сэ вздергивает бровь, смотря на Чена сверху вниз и сияя своим превосходством, точнее, так видится Бэку, который вообще любовался бы Хуном вечность. У Чондэ это вызывает лишь мысленный фейспалм. От того, как Бэк смотрит на Сэ, у Чена аж зубы сводит, потому что выглядит это все слишком сладко.

— Это у вас в головах члены, а я художник! Творец! — Чондэ картинно закатывает глаза и откидывает назад голову, чуть не валясь на пол, и если бы не Хун, вовремя его потянувший за руку, летальный исход горе-художнику был бы обеспечен.

— Хуец ты, а не творец, — ржет Сэ, не обращая внимания на выпады Чена.

— Твой парень издевается надо мной, а ты и рад, да? — Чондэ замечает, с каким обожанием Бэкхен все продолжает смотреть на Сэхуна, и тяжело вздыхает. Возможно, он был не прав, когда говорил, что они с Хуном не пара друг другу, потому что замечал, что Сэ на Бэка смотрит так же.

— Мой парень только что спас тебя от смерти из-за твой ебанутости, — смеётся Бэкхен. Он бы ещё добавил, что Хун герой, но в класс наконец-то входит мистер Ву, и Сэх быстро возвращается на свое место. Урок проходит на удивление очень спокойно, потому что преподаватель выглядит мрачнее обычного.

***

Бэкхен счастливым и пришибленный идиотом ходит весь день по школе с букетом цветов, которые ему прислал Сэхун курьером, чтобы сообщить о том, что его сегодня не будет. Конечно, он потом ещё много Бэкхену писал, но это не возымело такого сильного эффекта. Бэк был просто в шоке, фыркая на одноклассников за дурацкие подколы. Такой жест Сэхуна не остался незамеченным даже для учителей, и обсуждение этого в учительской Криса даже успело достать. Нет, он вовсе не злится на Сэхуна или Бэкхена, на все это он смотрит со своей колокольни, у которой большие проблемы в отношениях.

— Твоим партнёром сегодня тоже будет букет? — Чен не может не прикалываться над другом, пока они сидят в репетиционном зале и ждут Чанеля.

— Если у тебя есть предложения получше, то я слушаю, — Бэк фыркает на Чена, смотря на красивые цветы хлопка, которые ещё и трогать можно без страха повредить.

— Я бы посмотрел, как ты играешь с букетом, ну правда, — Чен смеётся, хлопая друга по спине. Прерывает их шутки как раз вошедший в помещение Ифань, снова выглядя мрачно и устало. В последние дни с другим настроением в школе он и не появляется, и пусть на его преподавание и оценку знаний это никак не влияет, приятного все равно мало. По школе даже начали ходить слухи, что Чанель и Крис разводятся, но тот же Бэкхен отказывался в это верить, ведь одна из причин, по которой он решился признаться Сэхуну, был пример отношений Чанеля и его мужа.

Чанель приходит чуть позже, и дурацкая шутка Чена заменить Сэхуна букетом ему неожиданно нравится, поэтому репетиция проходит скорее весело, чем продуктивно, ведь изливающий душу букету Бэкхен выглядит очень смешно, и то тут, то там кто-то да портит все своим смехом.

Чанель тоже веселится вместе с учениками, и его громкий смех не может не цеплять в Крисе что-то важное и родное. Они давно с ним вот так просто над чем-то не ржали, и только сейчас Ифань понимает, как сильно ему этого не хватает. Всю репетицию он не может оторвать от Чанеля глаз, замечая каждую до чёртиков знакомую черту его эмоций, а когда его лицо превращается в курагу от смеха, а большие уши краснеют и привлекают внимание, Фань чувствует себя ужасно глупо, потому что ловит себя на мысли, что будь ему снова восемнадцать, он непременно влюбился бы.

***

— Солнце… — Фань садится на кровать и мягко поглаживает спящего мужа по плечу. — Я приготовил завтрак, будешь вставать?

Чанель проснулся еще от звука открывающейся в спальню двери, а сейчас пребывает в легком шоке от того, как мягко Ифань обращается к нему.

Фань ужасно боится, что Чанель не захочет идти с ним на мировую и просто проигнорирует его, и Фань просто не сможет его в этом винить, потому что сам обесценивал все попытки Чанеля наладить с ним отношения больше месяца. Он, на самом деле, наверное, и не решился бы в ближайшее время что-то предпринимать, если бы случайно не наткнулся на инстаграм Сэхуна, где последние недели посты и истории так и пестрят яркими фотографиями с Бэком, кричащими о том, как сильно они друг в друга влюблены. Ифань даже на страницу Бэкхена зашёл, где не увидел принципиальной разницы с аккаунтом Сэхуна. Они действительно кайфуют друг от друга, и, черт возьми, как же эти влюбленный дети напомнили Крису его самого и Чанеля, когда любой взгляд и прикосновения любимого человека, даже взмах волос или особенный поворот головы вызывали дикий восторг. Каждая репетиция теперь возвращает Криса в прошлое, когда он сам дарил Чану подарки, возил его целоваться за город и не мог уже представить свою жизнь без ушастого любимого придурка. Эти мысли навели его на попытку представить жизнь без Чанеля сейчас, и Крис чуть не расплакался, понимая, что ни за что не допустит этого.  
Нужно налаживать отношения, жизненно важно не потерять все то хрупкое и неосязаемое, что у них есть и вот-вот может пропасть.

— Доброе утро, — Чан зевает и потягивается, стараясь не подавать виду, что ошарашен поведением мужа. Не то чтобы все эти напряжённые бесконечные дни они не общались, но Крис сегодня ведёт себя очень странно.

— Доброе, — Фань улыбается и поправляет упавшую на глаза Чана светлую челку. — Как спалось?

— Фань, что происходит? — Чан все же не выдерживает, потому что Крис снова ведет себя так, будто у них ничего не происходит, будто все хорошо, и этих ужасных месяцев просто не было. Чанель действительно ненавидит эту привычку мужа порой игнорировать проблемы, которые не давали Чанелю спокойно спать, ведь это далеко не первый раз, когда они в ссоре, а Крис обращается с ним так, будто все хорошо, и птички поют.

— Я понимаю… твое негодование, — Крис вздыхает и опускает голову, смотря на свои руки. — Я не пытаюсь делать вид, что все хорошо, как тебе могло показаться, я понимаю, что до этого нам многое предстоит выяснить, но я просто… блин, Чан, я не хочу так больше, — Фань поджимает губы и все же решается поднять на мужа взгляд.

— И чего ты добиваешься? Игнорировал меня столько времени, кормил меня своим «я просто устаю», а сейчас «ну я не хочу так больше»? — Чан обессиленно мычит, переворачиваясь на живот и заглушая свою попытку в истерику подушкой. — У тебя ничего не выйдет, пока ты мне все не расскажешь, — он поднимается с кровати. — Я достаточно спускал тебе с рук такое поведение.

— Я согласен на семейного психотерапевта, — предпринимает последнюю попытку хоть как-то вернуть расположение мужа, потому что ему кажется, что он почти пересёк ту самую черту, ту точку невозврата, когда уже будет поздно пытаться наладить отношения с мужем.

— Хорошо, — признаться, слышать это еще более неожиданно, чем такое любимое «солнце» с утра, по которому Чанель успел ужасно соскучиться. — Я запишу нас, — Чан вздыхает и выходит из комнаты, надеясь, что от слов к делу не пройдет год. А еще ему очень интересно, какая муха Криса укусила, что он сменил свое непонятное сопротивление на путь к решению проблемы. Что заставило Фаня снова повернуться к нему лицом.

***

Чанель очень плохо сейчас понимает, что происходит, но все же не идет на конфликт, пусть и внезапное приглашение в кино от мужа показалось ему безумно странным. Они в кино не были уже год точно, свиданий у них и вовсе не было несколько лет, а в свете последних событий такое внимание со стороны Ифаня настораживает. Чанель просто не может взять и забыть все то, что происходило между ними на протяжении стольких месяцев, но, черт, Ифань, идущий к нему с огромной розовой сладкой ватой вынуждает отложить все эти гнетущие мысли хотя бы до того момента, как они окажутся перед своим психотерапевтом.

— У тебя разболятся зубы, — Чанель не может немного не позанудствовать, потому что вести потом мужа к стоматологу сродни самой непосильной задаче в математике без цифр — Крис ведет себя как маленький мальчик и успокаивается, только когда Чанель наобещает ему с вагон развлечений и вкусной еды.

— Ну не бухти, Чан, — Крис протягивает ему вату и не может не сфотографировать забавное лицо мужа рядом с огромным облаком сахара. — Я взял еще попкорн. Сеанс через двадцать минут, так что мы успеем съесть вату, — Крис указывает Чану на скамейку, где они могут посидеть понаслаждаться классным вечером, и, взяв его за руку, ведет к ней.

Чанель даже ответить ничего не может, потеряв дар речи. Ифань пригласил его на свидание, покупает им вкусности, фоткает его и много улыбается, Ифань мягко сжимает в своей ладони его и выглядит довольно счастливым, и, казалось бы, что еще нужно самому Чану? Чану просто все еще кажется, что ему замыливают глаза, но он ничего не может поделать с тем, как ёкает сердце от теплого взгляда мужа и его красивой улыбки, а от нежных касаний и вовсе хочется забыть обо всем и просто наслаждаться.

— Надо бы чаще так выбираться, — Фань обнимает Чана за плечи, пока они идут домой уже после сеанса, обсуждая фильм и глупо шутя над моментами, которые показались им дурацкими. Он чувствует себя так хорошо сейчас, будто не было этих десяти лет, и они с Чанелем только приняли свою любовь друг к другу, делая первые шаги к отношениям.

— Да… сегодня было классно, — Чан не язвит и не кидается на Криса с тем, что они ходили бы чаще, если бы муж не выбирал свою работу каждый раз, потому что слишком хорошо. Чанель настолько соскучился по таким свиданиям и вечерам с любимым человеком, что может позволить себе оставить все гнетущие мысли на потом. Разбираться в причинах такого поведения Фаня не хочется, хочется им наслаждаться.

— Помнишь, как мы однажды так напились и перепутали залы, что вместо «Железного человека» смотрели тот фильм, где Джаред Лето играл транса? Ты еще не мог понять, почему в фильме нет костюма, — Фань усмехается, вспоминая этот момент, потому что они тогда оба долго не могли понять, что происходит, а после сеанса всю дорогу домой не прекращая смеялись.

— А «Железного человека», кстати, мы после этого так и не посмотрели…

— Думаю, это уже не актуально, — усмехается он.

— Конечно, не актуально, Старк умер, — Чанель поджимает губы, потому что на последнем фильме КВМ ревел как ребенок, давая Фаню, Кенсу и Лухану огромное поле для шуток.

— Ну-ну-ну, только не плачь снова, ладно? — Фань с усмешкой ерошит светлые волосы, веселясь только больше, когда на его слова Чанель надувается как шарик и вообще отворачивается от него. — Прости, я не мог сдержаться, — Крис мягко чмокает мужа в висок, надеясь искупить свою вину, только вот Чана пробирает до мурашек, и хочется только больше отстраниться, ведь в голове снова схлестнулись два противоречия: одно утверждало, что нужно послать все к черту и затащить Фаня в постель, позволив себе один день расслабиться, а потом уже решать проблему, другое же трубило о том, что все это выглядит как покупка его расположения, потому что говорить с ним о внутренних переживаниях и проблемах в их браке до сих пор не хотят. — Хэй, ну я ведь пошутил, Чан, ты чего? — Крис пугается до чертиков и взволнованно поворачивает голову Чана к себе, когда замечает, как по щекам скатываются слезы. — Солнце?

— Прекрати меня так называть, я не могу на тебя злиться, когда ты такой… — Чан вертит головой, чтобы Крис убрал свои руки с его лица, и просто упирается лбом ему в плечо. — Объясни мне… пожалуйста, Фань, это все выглядит как замаливание вины… я не понимаю тебя.

— Нет… пожалуйста, не думай так, Чан, я пригласил тебя на свидание не из чувства вины! — Крис обнимает мужа, крепче прижимая его к себе. — Это, наверное, прозвучит глупо, но… эти дети такие счастливые и влюбленные… каждый раз, когда я вижу, как они обмениваются всеми этими взглядами на моих уроках, как целуются в школе где захочется, как в постановке они взаимодействуют, я возвращаюсь в наши восемнадцать и вспоминаю нас… и я просто понял, что тридцать четыре — это не приговор, что мы с тобой так погрязли во всей это взрослой жизни и совсем забыли друг о друге. Я просто хотел попытаться… снова напомнить нам о том, как нам было классно раньше, да? — Крис поглаживает Чана по голове, слыша, как тот всхлипывает, и прислоняется щекой к его макушке. — Солнц… я понимаю, насколько виноват перед тобой из-за того, что забыл о тебе и поставил свою работу во главе угла, возможно, этим я и у тебя отбил все желание как-то привносить романтику в наши отношения… я правда обещаю, что мы будем ходить к психотерапевту и во всем разберемся… я все расскажу, — Крису чертовски страшно, на самом деле, что проблема в его голове сможет разрушить их брак, но все же Крис пообещал. Он хочет попытаться спасти то, что у него сейчас есть, даже если его мечта о семье с ребенком окажется несбыточной.

Чанель не хотел, чтобы это свидание заканчивалось вот так, но, если честно, он даже благодарен своей нервной системе за то, что он сейчас стоит плачет и слушает наконец то, чего так долго добивался. Он понимает, что Крис ему не врет, и эта искренность только больше играет на чувствах Чанеля, так что тот и не думает прекращать плакать. Фань наконец-то повернулся к нему лицом, значит не все потеряно.

— Спасибо… — тихо выдыхает Чанель и поднимает руки, чтобы обнять мужа в ответ. Теперь он верит в то, что они смогут во всем разобраться… Теперь он знает, что Крис все еще любит его.

— Не плачь… Чанни, все будет хорошо, я тебе обещаю, — Крис целует мужа в макушку и прикрывает глаза, чтобы постоять так с ним в обнимку еще немного.

***

Крис нервничает и никак не может собрать мысли в кучу — через час ему нужно быть вместе с мужем у их психотерапевта, непроверенные тесты так и висят у него в электронном ящике, и Чанель уже дважды звонил.

— Если ты не придешь, так и скажи, — Чанель тяжело вздыхает, понимая, что, возможно, Крис снова забылся в своей работе или вовсе решил не приходить.

— Нет, Чан, пожалуйста, я приду, честно, — Ифань с усилием трет лицо, чувствуя, что он просто морально выжат, но он пообещал мужу и не может его больше подводить. Раз уж он сознательно согласился на все, он не может дать заднюю.

— Ладно, хорошо, — Чан откидывается на спинку кресла и прикрывает глаза. — Я жду тебя на парковке…

— Ты уже приехал? Черт, я и правда засиделся, — Фань с отчаяньем смотрит на время и закрывает макбук. Да, он не закончил работу, да, он ненавидит оставлять висеть непроверенные работы, но сегодня он обещал Чанелю, а тесты подождут его до завтра. — Выхожу.

Фань спешно собирается и скорее идет на выход, надеясь, что они не опоздают, и Чанель предусмотрел то, что Ифань может не заметить время вообще.

— Мы не опаздываем? Надеюсь, нет, — Крис садится в авто Чана и откидывает свой портфель на заднее сиденье.

— Если по пути ничего не случится, то не должны, — Чанель заводит двигатель и кидает беглый взгляд на Ифаня. — Я взял тебе ужин.

— Господи, спасибо, — Фань только сейчас чувствует, насколько голодный, и, снова потянувшись к заднему сиденью, достает ланчбокс с ароматной едой. Пусть в их семье зачастую готовил он, потому что Чанель не всегда ладил с кухонной техникой, но когда Чан все же решался на свои кулинарные шедевры, Крис не мог не наслаждаться, потому что знал, с какой заботой все это сделано. Даже если их отношения сейчас переживают не самое лучшее время, Фань проникается теплом и нежностью от таких действий со стороны мужа.

— Я очень нервничаю, — признается Крис, видя по навигатору, что они почти достигли пункта назначения. — Я хотел сказать раньше, но совершенно не решался… и довел все до этого, я просто хочу, чтобы бы ты знал, Чан, я люблю тебя и сколько бы проблем своим молчанием и непринятием проблемы ни создал, я правда боюсь все потерять… — Фаню тяжело говорить и смотреть на мужа, но раз уж ему все равно придется во всем признаваться, хочется, чтобы дорогой его сердцу человек понимал, что все это происходит не из-за остывших чувств.

— Я знаю, — Чанель хмыкает, ведь пусть у него и закрадывались сомнения насчет того, что Крис мог к нему остыть, что он сам мог, их свидание дало ему надежду на то, что правда не все потеряно. — Я тоже нервничаю, но нам помогут, — Чанель в этом нисколечки не сомневается.

— Прости меня… пожалуйста, — Фань осторожно кладет руку на бедро мужа и слегка поглаживает. — Ты лучше меня можешь объяснить мое поведение со всеми этими задержками на работе… но моей вины это не умаляет.

— Фань, пока я не знаю, что ты под всем этим прячешь, не надо извиняться, хорошо? Давай просто все решим, вина — это не то чувство, которое я хотел бы, чтобы ты испытывал. — Чанель как никто другой знает, что может скрываться за виной и насколько она губительна. Их отношениям это не нужно.

— Хорошо, я понял, — Фань уже хочет убрать руку, но Чан ее вовремя перехватывает, сжав в своей. Этот жест помогает Крису успокоиться и принять наконец то, что происходит, лучше всех слов. Чанель с ним, Крис чувствует это.

У психотерапевта все проходит относительно хорошо, Чанель наконец высказывает все свои переживания, Крису не дают утонуть в чувстве вины, но когда начинает говорить сам Ифань, Чан понимает, что теперь и сам может далеко и надолго уплыть в океане боли. Он даже не подозревал, что дело в каком-то давнем разговоре о детях, где Крису показалось, что Чанель совсем не готов к такому шагу и вообще не особо-то и хочет быть родителем. Но даже если это само по себе очень обидное недопонимание можно было бы списать на страх и простить, то Чанель никак не мог понять, почему Фань молчал так долго. Вместо того, чтобы сразу все прояснить, муж предпочел накручивать себя, проникаясь к Чану лёгкой неприязнью и испытывая свои чувства на прочность. Смириться уже с таким поведением было сложно, что он даже не мог толком слушать терапевта, просто соглашаясь на какое-то упражнение и благодаря за сеанс. Чанелю необходимо переварить все, ему нужно время на то, чтобы понять мужа. 

— Черт… блять, Фань, — Чан откидывается на кресло и задирает голову, прикрывая лицо руками. Вымученно промычав, он снова смотрит на такого же подавленного мужа. — Гребаный год, ты в своем уме? — Чанель очень не хотел ругаться, тем более после сеанса, но, видимо, та злость, которую он пытается скрыть, не может уже сидеть внутри. — Просто… ну почему? Фань? Я ведь… ладно, мне надо успокоиться, — Чан оттягивает себя за волосы и заводит авто. Им надо домой, спать. А ему надо переварить все услышанное, попытаться встать на место Криса и в конце конце простить его. 

— Я понимаю, что я должен был сказать сразу, но я…

— Боялся разочароваться, да, ты об этом говорил, — Чанель прекрасно помнит все слова Криса на сеансе и о том, что он боялся того, что его ожидания не оправдаются и о разочаровании в их семье, в самом Чанеле, и о жалости к проведенным вместе годам. — Но год, Ифань… я просто не понимаю, я ведь… господи, — Чан ощущает себя так, будто его облили грязью, потому что в глазах Криса он, видимо, был каким-то невиданным демоном все эти месяцы. — Я хочу семью, я хочу детей, более того, я готов быть родителем, я готов к этому и я хочу этого вместе с тобой, как… ну как ты мог думать, что нет? Просто как? — Чанель, может, и понимает умом, но задетое эго и чувство справедливости по отношению к самому себе не дают ему мыслить здраво. Его слишком зацепило все то, что говорил Ифань на сеансе.

— Не знаю… я не знаю, Чан, просто… я понимаю, что тебе нужно выпустить пар, ты можешь злиться на меня сколько угодно… — смиряется Крис.

— Конечно, блять, я могу злиться на тебя сколько угодно, но я не хочу, ты понимаешь? Я устал от этого всего, — Чан как зажегся, так снова и потух, теперь у него точно нет сил. — Молчи, я не буду с тобой больше разговаривать, не сегодня, — Чан уже просто не может. Крис понимает, он сам часто из-за стресса на работе и хронической усталости не хочет ни с кем разговаривать. Он даст Чану время отойти и все принять, все же он целый год, а особенно последние пол мучил Чанеля неопределенностью.

***

Прежде чем Чанель может наконец нормально поговорить с мужем, проходит несколько дней. Все эти дни они оба ходят на работу, устают от школьных забот, да и спектакль вот-вот на носу, и Чан полностью отдает себя ему и детям, отвлекаясь от личных проблем.

Невольно он и сам начинает обращать внимание на Бэкхена и Сэхуна, замечая все то, о чем говорил Ифань. Эти дети так сильно друг в друга влюблены, что этого просто невозможно не увидеть. Когда-то и они с Фанем так с ума сходили от чувств друг другу. Чан помнит, как их накрыло спустя лет пять крепкой дружбы, помнит, как трясло и выворачивало наизнанку от желания постоянно находиться рядом, как невозможно было и дня прожить друг без друга, помнит, как им было хорошо вместе, всегда было хорошо. Пусть случались конфликты, но они никогда не опускались до оскорблений, пусть они не всегда понимали друг друга, но старались решать все вместе, отчего эта непонятная ссора с Фанем делает еще больнее.

В таких мыслях Чан и мечется все эти дни: от хороших воспоминаний до последних событий. О глупом внезапном предложении выйти замуж, которое он сделал Ифаню в разгар очередного конца учебного года — они оба сидели до поздней ночи в кипе тестов, тетрадей, учебных планов и документов, помогая друг другу, чтобы быстрее, и Чанель просто внезапно понял, что Фань — это именно тот человек, с которым он хочет провести всю жизнь. Кольцом служил свернутый фантик от шоколадной конфеты, а Ифань то ли от усталости, то ли от шквала обрушившихся на него чувств расплакался как маленький. Конечно же, он сказал «Да», конечно же, они сразу на каникулах и расписались, чтобы спустя столько лет Ифань заявил ему о своем страхе во всем разочароваться. Эти метания Чан никак не мог прекратить, да и Ифань никак не помогал, предпочтя просто оставаться в стороне и дать Чану время все обдумать.

Обдумывать правда было нечего, конечно же, из-за этого Чанель не подаст на развод, это была бы самая тупая вещь, которую он когда-либо совершал в своей жизни. Но лучше Чану не становится.

— Ты перестал задерживаться на работе, — замечает Чан, сам вернувшись позднее обычного, ведь захотелось погулять с Кенсу. — Молчи, — просит Чан, видя, как Крис открывает рот, чтобы ответить ему. Он стягивает с себя толстовку и забирается к Фаню на диван с ногами, выключает телевизор и подвигается ближе. После разговора с Су в голове более-менее прояснилось, но все же последним словом в его неопределенности должен оставить Ифань. — Мне было очень больно слушать, что ты столько времени накручивал себя и просто побоялся со мной поговорить, ища для себя какие-то оправдания, возможно… я и сам мог отталкивать тебя, возможно, что-то случилось с твоей самооценкой, а я этого не заметил… в любом случае, я думаю, что мы сможем с этим справиться, — Чанель перекидывает длинные ноги через Фаня и укладывает голову ему на грудь. — Нам нужно будет с этим справиться, если мы хотим стать родителями, потому что решать наши проблемы посредством ребенка неправильно. Я хочу служить хорошим примером для наших детей, хочу, чтобы он или она росли в счастливой семье и видели, что родители любят не только их, но и друг друга. Я готов к этому всему, Фань, только если ты тоже готов снова начать мне доверять как раньше и не бояться меня, — Чан прикрывает глаза, уткнувшись носом в шею мужа, а спустя пару минут тишины, чувствует, как на него стекают капли слез.

Фань просто не мог уже держать в себе все свои чувства, которые скрывал перед Чанелем, чтобы не волновать его, пока он молчал и много думал. Поэтому сейчас, после таких трогательных слов, которые Фань правда очень хотел услышать, он позволяет себе выдохнуть, позволяет себе наконец-то задышать свободнее.

— Я тебя люблю, господи, я так сильно люблю тебя, Чан, — Крис шмыгает носом и обвивает мужа руками, крепко-крепко прижимая его к себе. — Прости… пожалуйста, я вел себя как полный кретин, я обещаю, что я буду над этим работать, что мы исправно будем ходить на терапию и станем той счастливой семьей, о которой оба мечтаем и которая будет достойным примером для наших детей, — всхлипывая, Фань целует Чана в лоб и прислоняется своим к его.

— Ты не плакал передо мной лет пять… — Чан поглаживает мужа по щеке, стирая с кожи соленые дорожки. — И я тебя прощаю… ты тоже прости, — Чан слегка улыбается и приподнимает голову, чтобы поцеловать любимые пухлые губы.

***

— Ты не поверишь, что у меня в руке! — Чанель скорее заходит в кухню, невольно отмечая про себя, что его муж самый милый и красивый на свете с испачканными краской лицом и одеждой, потому что они с Венди рисовали, видимо, по папе и рисовали.

— Ты не поверишь, что у меня еще и на спине слоник, — Крис смеется, оборачиваясь, чтобы Чан посмотрел на художества их дочери, пока она сама с криками, что наконец-то папа дома, бросается ему в руки. Конечно же, и ему достается пара пятен краски на щеках.

— Привет, солнышко, — Чан улыбается и, чмокнув девочку в щеку, отдает Крису конверт. Его он тоже мягко целует в губы, ощущая вкус краски и невольно морщится. Ифань только весело смеётся.

— Да ладно? Сэхун и Бэкхен приглашают нас на свадьбу? — Крис в шоке смотрит на фотографию счастливых молодоженов, на обратной стороне которой приглашение.

— Ага, сам в шоке был, — Чан улыбается и несет Венди в ванну, чтобы отмыть ее всю от гуаши, заодно и Криса с ними зовет.

— Похоже, свадьба у них будет точно не такая скромная, как у нас, — Фаню переходит по кьюар-коду на страницу с видео-приглашением, где Сэхун с Бэком рассказывают, что их ждет и как будет весело, а заодно и на виш-лист, чтобы гости не ломали голову над подарком.

— У нас была классная свадьба, — Чанель хмыкает, протирая лицо дочери полотенцем. — Теперь как новенькая, — хихикает он, девочка тоже довольно улыбается, хватаясь ручками за уши Чана, когда ее снова поднимают на руки, чтобы отнести в кухню и посадить ужинать.

Фань не может не улыбаться, смотря на сей беспредел, признаться, каждый раз сдерживая внутри визги маленького ребенка, когда видит, как их дочь издевается над большими ушами Чанни. У него даже на заставке стоит такая фотка, и ему совершенно не стыдно, если ученики вдруг ее видят. Его семья — это его гордость.


End file.
